Weddings
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: Sharon and Andy share a dance and a meaningful conversation at Provenza's wedding reception.


The small wedding venue was beautifully decorated with white flowers and white light strings. Sharon had no doubt that Patrice was the one responsible for the decorations. She could imagine Lieutenant Provenza wouldn't care so much about how beautiful it looked. For all he cared, the decoration could be his two ugly duck lamps, and the cheaper the venue was – the better. Thank God he had Patrice, and she had a great sense of occasion. It was a modest wedding, but it didn't mean that it couldn't be beautiful.

Patrice and Provenza married in the city hall in the presence of the Major Crimes division and a few of Patrice's friends. Her granddaughter Keisha received a special permission to leave the psych ward and attend the wedding and was accompanied by two uniformed officers. She seemed to be in a better mental state than the last time Sharon had seen her and Patrice seemed genuinely happy that she was there.

"You look too pensive for a person who likes weddings so much," Andy placed a drink in front of her and took a seat next to her. She turned her gaze to him. He looked very handsome in his tuxedo and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"I'm just admiring the décor," she said and leaned against him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pressed a small kiss to her temple.

"It is beautiful, I agree," Andy said. "And so are you." His words made her blood rush to her face and he smiled at her with a smitten gaze in his eyes. It must have been his intention to make her blush. He's always said that he loved it when her cheeks turned red. He thought it was adorable. That man was unbelievable sometimes, she thought, but she couldn't resist the smile that graced his features. A slow song started playing, and it took Sharon a moment to pick up which song it was. Andy's ears seemed to perk up as well, and they turned to look at each other with surprised expressions. "We should make a tradition out of this," he said and he stood up and offered her his hand. She took it gladly, and followed him to the dance floor.

"Don't laugh at me for being corny, but it's the second time we dance to this song at a wedding. I think it should be our song," she said and Andy chuckled but nodded in agreement. She shrugged playfully and let Andy lead their dance. He was a great dancer, and she couldn't help but recalling Nicole's wedding, where dancing with him to the same song made her skin tingle with unwarranted anticipation. They've come very far since then. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen Provenza so happy, especially for a guy who's known his fair share of marriages," she said and Andy grinned.

"I certainly hope this one lasts. I liked some of his other wives too, but Patrice is by far the best one," Andy replied. "And to be honest, we gotta give it to him – after all his bad luck in marriage, he still believes in love."

"Don't you?" Sharon arched one eyebrow.

"Of course I do, but you know me, I'm a bit more cynical. And…" he paused and Sharon could tell that he wasn't sure if he should proceed with his line of thought.

"And what?" she inquired. Andy took a deep breath and looked at her with some hesitation. "Go on," she urged him.

"And I've never… never mind," he sighed and Sharon rolled her eyes.

"I'd really like to know what it was that you wanted to say," she offered him a warm smile, the kind that she knew had the ability to make Andy melt.

"I don't think you do," he argued and she pouted. "Oh, fine!" he sighed. "Do you ever think you'd like to do this again?" he wondered.

"Do what again?" Sharon responded. Andy was obviously struggling with whatever idea he had in mind.

"Getting married," he responded, and Sharon could feel the involuntary shudder that went through him. She hummed softly and let one of her hands slide up his chest and cup his cheek.

"I've only been divorced for a year so I can't say that I thought about it, but I think if a relationship – our relationship – gets to the point where we might want to make it official, I won't object it," she said and caressed his cheek. "What about you?"

"I never considered the idea of getting married again until we started dating," Andy admitted.

"And now?" Sharon asked.

"I think I'd like that – spending the rest of my life with you. It seems like a future I would really like for myself, for us," Andy replied and his eyes shone in a way Sharon has never seen before. She smiled and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"You aren't planning to propose tonight, are you?" she teased him when they drew apart.

"And take away the attention from Provenza?" he joked and a silly giggle escaped Sharon's lips. She could only imagine Provenza's reaction if Andy got down on his knees and proposed to her. She could almost hear Provenza muttering 'idiot' and other select words she would never dare saying.

"Yeah, that would definitely be a bad idea," she agreed. "And I think we can both agree that we still have a long way to go before we get to that stage anyway." Andy nodded and then his face lighted up.

"It may be too early for proposing, but I think it's the perfect timing to tell you that I love you." Sharon didn't expect these words and she felt her heart suddenly racing in her chest.

"I love you too, Andy," she said, her voice thick with emotion. She's wanted to say it for a few months and somehow, she never found the right opportunity. She felt tears welling in her eyes and she closed them and leaned in for a kiss. When they pulled apart, she smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as they swayed to the music together. She really liked weddings, and someday, she thought, she may end up being a married woman again.

THE END

* * *

 **As always, I'll be happy to know what you thought about this story, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


End file.
